


sing a song a queen

by Atrafa



Series: wretched, divine, mortal to which are we to achieve? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clary Fray, Drabble, FUCK IT Up, Gen, Reference to king Solomon, a little more elderitch angels, choirs, clary - Freeform, divne right, i love her dgamn, inspired by shanastoryteller, man i got feelings, nonhuman point of view, reference to micheal, semi-omniscent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: Clary fray draws the line for Valentine as heaven watches and rejoices





	sing a song a queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).



      Strands of blood and fire whip in the wind. Fair face hides a core of steel. The most feral and primal parts of her asks her to snarl at the ‘man’ across from her. He dares name himself her father. He dares name herself his. A thousand eyes and a thousand wings entrenched in sentience and crowned with divine blood, and divine right, watches over the furious young nephilim. The sentience wonders if they are to be disappointed by Clarissa, as the heavenly choir of the divine pauses. Clarissa is bright. Bright in ways one can only imagines. She is wreathed in divine right wreathed like their brother, wreathed like the fae’s chosen King was. Clarissa will rule, one way or another, and Ithuriel wonders what kind of Queen will Clarissa Morgenstern will be. Will she stand as Mik’hael or will she fall like Solomon. They cannot wait to watch, the daughter of their blood, and grandchild of Raziel’s rise, as queen.This will state whether she will fall into the embrace of power until it corrupts her soul, and dowses her divinity or anoint herself anew.

       “No. no, Valentine, I won’t let you.” She snarls out at him over the fallen, yet living body of the man who raised her. Ithuriel hears the choir begins again. Clarissa is anointed anew. And where the brightness faltered for a beat and is back tenfold. And for the first time in 16 years he joins the choir.


End file.
